The Facebook Games
by KittyKat121213
Summary: The Hunger Games characters meet Facebook! Ok, so warning: There is some Glato in this. I personally ship Clato, but there's lots of room for comedy with this. Rated T because I'm overly cautious. I don't own The Hunger Games or Facebook, but I'm hoping to in the future.
1. Cato Isn't Sexy

**Katniss** : YES! Facebook finally launched in Panem!

 **Peeta, Gale, Prim, Rue, Haymitch** and 12 others like this

 **Prim:** I love Facebook!

 **Katniss** : Prim ur 2 young 2 b on here.

 **Rue** : Who cares?

 **Cato** : She's right no1 cares.

 **Katniss** : Cato I never friended u.

 **Prim** : I friended every1 4 u!

 **Katniss** : Who xactly did u friend?

 **Prim** : Me, **Peeta, Gale, Rory, Finnick, Annie, Johanna, Madge, Haymitch, Effie, Marvel, Glimmer, Cato, Clove, Foxface, Thresh** and **Rue**!

 **Katniss: Clove** tried to kill me. TWICE. **Cato** tried to kill **Peeta** twice. And **Marvel** killed **Rue**!

 **Prim** : Now you can all be friends!

 **Katniss** : Grr...

 **Glimmer** : PARTY Friday night, 8 Victors Village, District 1, only sexy ppl and **Cato** invited.

 **Marvel, Finnick** and **Rue** like this.

 **Cato:** What do u mean I'm not sexy?

 **Glimmer** : Get over it.

 **Cato** : K I'll be there babe.

 **Clove** : Babe? When did that happen?

 **Cato** : Ages ago. Right after the Games.

 **Clove** : Right.. k... sorry **Glimmer** ive got hmwk.

 **Glimmer:** U were in the HG u dont go 2 school

 **Clove** : Knife throwing hmwk.

 **Glimmer** : K. Any1 else?

 **Finnick** : I love parties!

 **Annie: Finnick** isn't going, he needs to tidy up his trident collection.

 **Finnick** : Aww spoilsport! Ur not my mum **Annie**!

 **Annie** : No much worse im ur fiancée.

 **Peeta** : Me and **Katniss** r going! YAY!

 **Katniss: Peeta** I told u me and **Madge** r going as friends.

 **Madge** : I can always go with **Gale**... PLEASE **GALE**!

 **Gale** : OK, fine.

 **Madge** : YAY!

 **Rue** : Me **Prim** and **Rory** r coming!

 **Thresh** : No ur not **Rue** ur too young.

 **Katniss: Prim** cant go either.

 **Gale** : Or **Rory**.

 **Rue** : AWW

 **Prim** : AWW

 **Rory** : AWW

 **Marvel: Cato**. You. Me. Contest. Winner gets **Glimmer**.

 **Clove, Glimmer, Katniss, Peeta** and 5 others like this.

 **Cato** : ur on. Games **Glimmer** 's party?

 **Marvel** : Sounds good.

 **Peeta** : Hey **Gale** we should do this!

 **Gale** : K. Whoevers date kisses them first at **Glimmer** 's gets **Katniss**.

 **Katniss** : I never agreed to this...


	2. Prory Everthorne

**Primrose Everdeen** is now in a relationship with **Rory Hawthorne**

 **Katniss: PRIM**! Ur way 2 young 4 boyfriends!

 **Gale** likes this

 **Prim** : I'm 12 **Katniss**. **Gale** kissed girls when he was 10.

 **Katniss** : UR NOT **GALE**!

 **Prim: Peeta** had a crush on u when he was 5

 **Katniss** : UR NOT **PEETA**!

 **Gale: Katniss** calm down. Its ok. Chillax. **Rory** – Congratulations. At least 1 of us can nab an Everdeen.

 **Rory** : Thx bro

 **Prim** : **Katniss y** ou fancied **Gale** when you were 11.

 **Katniss** : I DIDN'T EVEN MEET **GALE** TILL I WAS 12!

 **Prim:** I give up.

Friend Request from **Prory Everthorne** to: **Katniss Everdeen, Gale Hawthorne, Peeta Mellark, Haymitch Abernathy, Effie Trinket, Madge Undersee, Finnick Odair, Annie Cresta, Johanna Mason, Marvel, Glimmer, Cato, Clove, Foxface, Thresh, Rue, Primrose Everdeen, Rory Hawthorne.**

 **Gale** : Who the heck is **Prory Everthorne**?

0 likes

 **Katniss** : No idea.

 **Cato** : Train coming round 4 **Glimmer** s party, stops at 12 in 10 minutes.

 **Glimmer, Katniss, Peeta, Gale, Madge, Prory** and 1 other like this.

 **Prory** : Thx!

 **Cato** : Who r u?

 **Prory** : Um... gotta go!

 **Glimmer** : Train is coming round, its not 2 late 2 change ur mind. And that means u **Clove**.

 **Finnick** and 1 other likes this.

 **Clove: Glimmer** I'm not coming I'm busy!

 **Glimmer** : Doing what?

 **Clove:** Stuff, ok?

 **Glimmer** : What stuff? We do stuff in District 1 too, u no.

 **Clove** : Just leave me alone, OK?

 **Glimmer:** Ooh, somebody's in a mardy.

 **Finnick** : **Annie** PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU!

 **Annie** : Well... OK.

 **Finnick** : THANK YOU SO MUCH!

 **Annie** : You know you could just walk across the room and speak to me, right?


	3. Hashtag Hate Thresh

**Gale: Madge** ur going 2 kiss me right?

0 likes

 **Madge** : No im not I no about ur bet.

 **Gale** : What bet?

 **Madge** : The 1 with **Peeta** about whoever gets kissed first 2nite gets **Katniss.**

 **Gale** : That's not a bet. Thats a contest.

 **Madge: Gale**... I love you. And I know **Katniss** loves you too, but as a brother. I want something more. I'm not going to kiss you, I can't let you slip through my fingers again. Not out of selfishness. I don't want you to get hurt because **Katniss** doesn't love you in that way. But I do.

 **Rue** : Um... U do no any1 can c this? #awkward

 **Gale: Madge** , text me.

 **Rue** : Aww! That was my only entertainment 4 2nite! Cos some1 says im 2 young 2 go 2 a party. And his name starts with T, ends in H, and has HRES in the middle. #hatethresh

 **Cato** : #hatethresh he killed **Clove**.

 **Clove:** #hatethresh he KILLED ME! **Cato**... u care?

 **Cato** : Yeah, u were my combat training partner =D

 **Clove** : Oh... yeah...

 **Foxface** : #hatethresh he wont go out with me :(

 **Thresh** : Seriously? U still haven't got over that?

 **Clove:** YOU SMASHED MY SKULL WITH A ROCK!

 **Thresh** : I meant **Foxface**...

 **Clove** : Oh ok.

 **Glimmer** : #hatethresh he upset my Catokins!

 **Thresh** : Can we plz stop the #hatethresh

 **Rue** : Can I plz go 2 the party?

 **Thresh** : FINE!

 **Foxface** : Will u plz go 2 the party with me?

 **Thresh** : OK ANYTHING JUST STOP THE HASHTAG HATE THRESH THING!

 **Foxface:** Gr8 pick me up from 5 at half six ;)

 **Cato** : Um, **Foxface**... the train doesnt get 2 5 till 7.

 **Finnick** : Woo hoo gr8 party! Any1 who's not here... Ur missing out.

 **Glimmer, Cato, Marvel, Cashmere and 5 others** like this

 **Clove** : Srsly? How low can u get **Glimmer**?

 **President Snow** : I'm missing out? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 **Seneca Crane** : *facepalm*

 **Plutarch Heavensbee** : *facepalm*

 **Effie Trinket** : *facepalm*

 **Ceaser Flickerman** : *facepalm*

 **Claudius Templesmith** : *facepalm*

 **Cinna** : *facepalm*

 **Portia** : *facepalm*

 **Venia** : *facepalm*

 **Flavius** : *facepalm*

 **Octavia** : *facepalm*

 **Rest of the Capitol** : *facepalm*

 **Snow's Granddaughter** : Thx a lot Finnick. If u do that again Grandpa will kill **Annie.**

 **Finnick** : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 **Clove** : How much did **Glimmer** pay u 2 try 2 get me 2 come?

 **Finnick** : With secrets...


	4. Cashmere's Horrible Curtains

**Cato** has posted a video – **Glimmer**

 **Katniss, Rue, Gale, Madge, Prory, Foxface and 11 others** like this

 **Marvel, Clove, Thresh, Haymitch and 1 other** dislikes this

 **Katniss** : For anyone who cannot load this video, it is **Cato** kneeling down in front of some rather unfortunate curtains, asking **Glimmer** to marry him, her saying yes, them having an extremely long kiss and **Rue** doing an incredible impression of **Haymitch**.

 **Everyone except Cashmere and Clove** likes this

 **Cashmere** : Dont insult my curtains!

 **Cato** has changed his relationship status from 'In a relationship with **Glimmer'** to 'Engaged to **Glimmer** '

 **Glimmer** has changed her relationship from 'In a relationship with **Cato** ' to 'Engaged to **Cato** '

 **Glimmer** : OMG I cannot believe I am finally engaged to the most amazing boy in Panem I heart u **Cato**!

0 likes

 **Katniss** : Congrats! Do u want tracker jacker antidote or muttation repellent?

 **Glimmer** : Hmm... U choose. Now I want an explanation from every1 who disliked my engagement video.

 **Marvel** : I lost u 4ever GlimGlam...

 **Clove** : um... those curtains r horrible.

 **Glimmer** : Thats not even my house its Cashmere's. She has a tripod. **Thresh, Haymitch, Peeta**? Explanation?

 **Thresh: Rue** is drunk in that video.

 **Rue** : Don't be a spoilsport or I'll tell every1 who u fancy.

 **Haymitch** : I didn't even no u could dislike. I was pressing random buttons till it bought me a drink.

 **Prim** : Facebook doesn't get u drinks. That was Rory.

 **Katniss** : GET OFF FACEBOOK PRIM!

 **Haymitch** : Oh. I'm going 4 a drink.

 **Glimmer** : **Peeta**?

 **Peeta** : Just... Idk. U 3 **Cato. Cato** 3s u. Why cant every1 be like that? Me and **Katniss** , 4 example.

 **Clove** : Rue who does Thresh fancy?

 **Rue** likes this

 **Thresh** : **Rue** remember what happened to **Clove**... I don't want to have 2 smash any more skulls with rocks...

 **Rue** : Well its not **Foxface** even tho shes tots in love with him...

 **Thresh** : **Rue** , remember the rocks...

 **Rue** : It's not **Glimmer**. He thinks she's like a mini **Cashmere** and he hated those Games. It's not **Katniss**. He never forgave her for being too late to save me and anyway hes a vegetarian. It's not **Effie** , he hates pink. It's not me. It's not **Prim**.

 **Thresh: RUE...**

 **Rue** : He's angry. **Clove** PM me.

PM

 **Clove:** So who is it?

 **Rue:** Ur not gonna like if i say.

 **Clove** : Come on, 11. I have a knife and I know where u r.

 **Rue** : How?

 **Clove** : U have location services turned on on ur iPad. So who is it?

 **Rue** : You. Smashing people against things is his way of showing affection. He went a bit over the top with you at the Cornucoria.

 **Clove** : Oh... ok...

 **Rue** : So what r u gonna do about it?

 **Clove** : Nothing. Message him and say I like **Cato** even if he is engaged. **Foxface** can have him for all I care. I don't like ppl who kill me.

 **Rue** : Give him a chance. I mean, come on, even if **Cato** broke it off you'd never compete with **Glimmer**. I mean, she's like 2 feet taller than u and looks like a supermodel.

 **Clove** : Thx a lot 11.

 **Rue** : Come on. **Glimmer** 's pretty but thats not the only thing ppl like. TBH... **Cato** is an idiot. **Glimmer** cant do anything.

 _ **Clove**_ _has signed off_

 **So that's chapter 4! Please review, there is a prize, details of that are on my other fanfic** ** _The Hunger Games Truth or Dare_** **. It's on this site under the same username, so please check it out!**


	5. Thresh Has A Sharp Rock

**Rue** : In a Capitol hospital. Just come out of surgery. Learned to never insult **Clove** or tell anyone who **Thresh** fancies.

0 likes

 **Katniss** : OMG **Rue** r u ok?

 **Rue** : Um... I have 4 broken bones and 13 stabs but other than that im fine.

 **Clove** : I only stabbed u 12 times.

 **Rue: Thresh** has a very sharp rock.

 **Glimmer** : So sorry **Rue**! **Cato** tells me **Clove** always had 1 hell of a temper. Once he beat her in a swordfight b4 she started doing knives all the time and then she dyed his hair bright pink!

 **Enobaria** : That was so funny **Clove** , we still have a picture on the training academy wall. - **Brutus** and **Lyme** like this

 **Cashmere** : Can we have a copy 4 D1? - **Gloss** and **Marvel** like this

 **Effie** : What's so funny about pink hair? I love pink hair! Can I make **Clove** angry, then I'd get my roots done for free! Can I have pink hairy mahogany?

 **Clove** : I'd just stab you 4 free.

 **Prory** : This was meant 2 be about **Rue**! Not **Cato** with pink hair!

 **Katniss** : Who the heck r u?

 **Prory** : Um... g2g!

 **Johanna** : Through a mixture of cyberstalking and not being as stupid as every1 else, I think that **Prory Everthorne** is a couple name of **Primrose Everdeen** and **Rory Hawthorne**.

 **Katniss** and **Gale** dislike this.

 **Prim** : Who stole my name? WHO STOLE MY NAME?

 **Rory: Prim**... It was us.

 **Gale: Rory** ur grounded.

 **Katniss: Prim** ur grounded. And so is **Buttercup.**

 **Buttercup** : Meow?

 **Glimmer** : **Cato** and I want suggestions 4 wedding venues. Shoot.

0 likes

 **Katniss** : How about the arena?

 **Haymitch** : GET MARRIED IN A PUB!

 **Effie** : How about the Capitol Castle? My ex-fiancée and I were going to get married there.

 **Rue** : What happened?

 **Effie** : He scratched my bedside table.

 **Prim** : So?

 **Effie** : IT WAS MAHOGANY!

 **Clove** : Whats wrong with the Justice Building? Thats where every1 else gets married.

 **Cato** : **Glimmer**... Where will we live? I dont want to leave my family and friends, and I no u dont...

 **Clove** : **Cato** , stop kidding urself. U dont have any friends in D2. Go 2 D1, D2 is way way way 2 good 4 **Glimmer**

 **Cato** : I thought u were my friend!

 **Clove** : Im ur training partner. Its not same thing.

 **Gale** : U guys have been engaged 4 like 2 weeks. Why r u thinking about wedding venues?

 **Glimmer** : Oh, were not. Im just trying 2 annoy **Clove** bcause I no she likes my catokins.

 **Rue** : Dont do that its dangerous! I have scars 2 prove it!

 **Katniss** : Get some1 who is super strong on ur side or a padded backpack. She tried 2 kill me twice. I have experience.

 **Clove** : **Katniss** and **Rue** : sorry. **Katniss** we were in THG. **Rue** u deserved it. **Glimmer** : I h8 u and always will. Not bcause of **Cato** and btw his middle name isnt Kins. Ur just a horrible bitch and ur a terrible fighter and u were a disgrace 2 ur district and 2 the Career pack.

 **Glimmer** : Guys? Is she right 4 once?

 **Cashmere** : Um...

 **Gloss** : Um...

 **Marvel** : Um...

 **Glimmer** : Ok...

 **Foxface** : Um...

 **Thresh** : Um...

 **Rue** : Um...

 **Peeta Mellark** : Um...

 **Katniss Everdeen** : Um...

 **Unnamed Tributes** : Um...

 **Primrose Everdeen** : Um...

 **Gale Hawthorne** : Um...

 **Rory Hawthorne** : Um...

 **Madge Undersee** : Um...

 **Greasy Sae** : Um...

 **Ripper** : Um...

 **Rooba** : Um...

 **Goat Man** : Um...

 **Delly Cartwright** : Um...

 **Glimmer** : The whole of District 12?

 **President Snow** : Um...

 **Seneca Crane** : Um...

 **Plutarch Heavensbee:** Um...

 **Unnamed Gamemakers** : Um...

 **Ceaser Flickerman** : Um...

 **Claudius Templesmith** : Um...

 **Finnick Odair** : Um...

 **Annie Cresta** : Um...

 **Johanna Mason** : Um...

 **Haymitch Abernathy** : Um...

 **Glimmer** : OK I get it!

 **Alma Coin** : Um...

 **Commander Boggs** : Um...

 **Glimmer** : WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?

 **Alma Coin** : Were not in it till Mockingjay and u died in the first book/film so u wont no us.

 **Glimmer** : K. Catokins? Am I terrible fighter?

 **Cato** : Honestly?... Kind of... sorry...

 **Glimmer** : *cry

 **Cato** : Weddings still on right baby?

 **Cato** : Babe? **Glimmer**? Where r u?

 **Glimmer** has changed her relationship status from 'Engaged to **Cato** ' to 'Single'

 **Clove** : Have decided I am over **Cato** once and for all. What is he really? A big guy who isn't all muscle who is chronically insane and can use a sword. If he isn't good enough for that worthless D1 bitch Glimmer he's not good enough for any1.

 **Katniss, Rue, Prim, Thresh and 19 others** like this.

 **Katniss** : U go girl. No1 needs a man. I can survive without Peeta or Gale. U can survive without Cato. If he annoys u kill him.

 **Peeta** : Katniss plz

 **Gale** : Katniss plz

 **Cato** : Katniss plz

 **Katniss** : What! No1 told me **Cato** joined the Katniss Everdeen Fan Club.

 **Cato** : No I meant Katniss plz dont give her ideas!

 **Katniss** : Ok

 **Ok so that's it! No more Glato for a while. However, in the next chapter Brutus, Enobaria and Clove blackmail Cato into putting his deepest darkest secrets on Facebook. So I need ideas for his secrets. Please feel free to add anything funny but here are the main ones needed:**

 **His full name**

 **His biggest regret**

 **His favorite kill**

 **Who he hates most**

 **Whether he is Team Edward or Team Jacob (Cato is an idiot, so I decided to make him a Twihard)**

 **His least favorite thing about Clove/Glimmer**

 **Any other funny things you can come up with!**

 **Thanks guys! And the oneshot of Foxface's POV as a prize is continuous, but there is a mystery prize for anybody whose secret makes it into the next chapter! Oh, and PLEASE use an account so I can get all your prizes to you!**


	6. Apparently I've broken rules:(

**Hey guys!**

 **Unfortunately I'm going to have to discontinue this fanfic. Not by choice - I have the next 3 chapters almost completely written, and I spend about 5 hours on each chapter with making a storyboard, typing out the first draft, getting it checked, editing it, writing up the final draft and formatting it. It turns out that 'chat and keyboard dialogue based texts' aren't allowed, because apparently they take away from the quality time spent writing other fanfictions. I don't really understand why, as I usually spend longer on my Facebook fanfics than my truth or dare Hunger Games fanfic or my oneshot prizes. I'm normally a mega-rebel, but I'm not going to risk getting my account deactivated. It isn't worth that.**

 **I'm really sorry to everybody who enjoyed this fanfic. I enjoyed writing it and I don't want to let it go, but I guess rules are rules. I think I finally understand why so many facebook fanfics end on a sudden cliffhanger. I can't think of a way to adapt it to make it 'acceptable', as all the characters in different districts and some who wouldn't be in the same room as each other by choice.**

 **If you want to keep reading, I'll keep writing, just PM me and I'll send you it. I don't think that's against the rules.**

 **\- Kitty xxx**


End file.
